Married In High School
by Nida Exotics
Summary: Masa muda seorang Xi Luhan menjadi suram karena perjanjian kakeknya dengan temannya. #summary gagal - - Yaoi/BL/Gaje/OOC just fanfic yaoi Hunhan,Kristao, Chanbaek and others
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Married In High School (Part 1)**

**Author : Park Nida**

**Cast : HunHan,KrisTao,ChanBaek,KaiLu**

**Genre : Romance (maybe), Familiy, little Comedy, and blab la bla**

**Rated : A**

**Desclaimer : Cast hanya milik TYME, diri sendiri,SM Ent. Ortu and This STORY is MINE!**

**WARNING ! THIS FIC YAOI, GAJE,TYPO BERTEBARAN, GAK NYAMBUNG, DAN BLA BLA BLA**

**An : annyeonghaseyo readersdeul, Nida datang lagi sama FF baru nida. Padahal FF yang lain belum selesai udah lahirin(?) FF baru -_- . ceritaini terinspirasi dari beberapa drakor yang pernah nida nonton. Tapi jalan ceritanya murni dari otak abal nida yang kadang-kadang gak beres a.k.a konslet. Pokoknya amburadul deh. Sebenarnya FF ini udah bersarang lama banget di otak nida, tapi baru kesampean nulisx.**

**Udah segitu aja cuap-cuapnya. Besar harapan Nida buat readersdeul supaya yang Like ama Coment makin banyak. Kalo Like ama Comentnya bertambah nida bakalan lanjutin FF2 yang sempat tertunda dan bahkan yang belum lahir sekalipun. Ya itun-itung supaya nida semangat buat nulis lagi. **

**OK Siip segitu aja cuap-cuapnya.. #wink #hoeekmuntahberjamaah**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ**

**NO BASH! NO COPAS!**

**PLAGIATOR? GET OUT!**

HAPPY READING…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lu, besok kakekmu akan ke Seoul untuk mengunjungi kita." Ucap seorang yeoja cantik yang kini tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk anak dan suami tercintanya. Sedangkan namja yang di panggil hanya mendengus mendengar penuturan sang eomma.

"kau masih ingat dengan rencana kakekmu itukan Lu?" kali ini giliran sang ayah yang bersuara.

"lalu?" pertanyaan dingin terlontar dari bibir namja cantik yang kini menata makanannya malas.

"kakekmu akan berkunjung. Dan itu tandanya rencana mereka akan segera dilaksanakan."

"eomma, apa kalian akan benar-beanr melakukan ini padaku? Aku masih SMU. Apa kalian tega melakukan ini padaku?" namja cantik itu menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan tatapan memelasnya. Berharap mereka luluh dengan itu.

"itu sudah perjanjian sayang. Bahkan sebelum kau lahir. Kakekmu sudah mengikat kalian." Luhan menatap tak percaya kedua orang tuanya. Rencana gila macam apa ini? Mana ada orang yang belum lahir sudah terikat dengan seseorang?

"lalu, kenapa harus aku? Kenapa bukan yang lain saja? Bukannya cucu kakek masih banyak?." cercos Luhan tak terima.

"selain itu, ayahmu adalah teman baik anak dari sahabat kakekmu. Dan mereka ingin putra ayahmulah yang terikat dengan anak mereka. Dan itu sudah tidak bisa diganggu gugat lagi sayang. "

"Kenapa tidak Zitao saja. Diakan cucu kesayangan kakek, dia juga 'kan anak appa." Luhan menunjuk sang adik yang duduk disampingnya. Sedangkan yang ditunjuk hanya menatap gegenya polos.

"Zitao masih kecil Lu, lagi pula kakekkmu sudah mengikatmu saat kau masih dalam kandungan. Jadi mana mungkin. Dan juga, Zitao sudah memiliki kekasih. Benar kan sayang?" Zitao mengangguk polos.

"shireo! Pokoknya aku tidak mau!" pekik Luhan seraya beranjak meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang memangil-manggil namanya.

SKIP TIME

Luhan mengusap air matanya yang terus berjatuhan dari mata cantiknya. Isakkan kecil sesekali terdengar dari bibir mungil namja tersebut.

"WE? NAEGA WE? KENAPA INI TERJADI PADAKU. AKU MEMBENCIMU KAKEK SIALAN!" pekik Luhan. Namja mungil itu tak henti-hentinya mengumpat sang kakek yang sudah seenak jidat lebarnya melakukan ini padanya.

"AAARRGGGHHH…" pekik Luhan frustasi. Biar saja ia berteriak-terak seperti itu untuk menghilangkan stressnya. Toh ia hanya sendiri di tempat ini. Jadi ia bebas berteriak sesukanya.

"Ya! kau berisik sekali." Luhan menegang. Bukankah ia hanya sendiri disini? Luhan berbalik menatap namja yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

Mata cantik itu terbelalak menatap siapa yang kini berdiri dihadapannya. Namja mungil tersebut merutuki dirinya yang terlihat bodoh karena berteriak tidak jelas seperti tadi.

"ck kau mengganggu tidurku bodoh. Dasar namja aneh." Ucap namja tersebut seraya memposisikan tubuhnya di banku panjang yang tersedia di rooftop. Luhan membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Apa-apaan dia sudah seenaknya mengatakan dia aneh? Huh!

"KENAPA? KENAPA HARUS AKU? KENAPA HIDUPKU BEGITU MENYEDIHKAN? WAE? WAE? WAE?" teriakan Luhan membuat namja yang tadinya sudah bersiap untuk berkelana di dreamland hampir terjungkal. Namja tampan tersebut berdecak kesal dan menatap Luhan kesal. Sedangkan Luhan, sebenarnya namja cantik itu malu luar biasa karena berteriak seperti orang gila disiang bolong seperti ini. Namun apa boleh buat? Namja itu sudah terlanjur melihatnya, jadi sekalian saja ia menumpahkan isi hatinya disisni.

"Ya! apa kau benar-benar gila? Suara jelekmu itu sungguh mengganggu." Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mata cantiknya masih basah karena tangisnya belum reda dari tadi. Tangisnya meledak saat melihat namja tadi beranjak meninggalkan Luhan sendiri.

Bukan, bukan karena Luhan ditinggal oleh namja tersebut. Hanya saja Luhan benar-benar malu. Bagaimana ia berteriak-teriak seperti itu dihadapan namja tadi? Ahh.. mau disimpan dimana wajah tampan – menurut Luhan – miliknya?

"aish jinjja. Ini memalukan. Luhan bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh." Gerutu Luhan.

***HunHan***

"Lulu… kau dari mana saja?" Tanya Baekhyun – sahabat sehidup semati Luhan – setelah melihat Luhan memasuki kelasnya. "aigoo kenapa dengan matamu Lu? Ini sungguh mengerikan. Bisa ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi denganmu?" pinta Baekhyun. Luhan menatap sendu Baekhyun dan setelahnya ia menangis kencang membuat seisi kelas terkejut bukan main.

"ya! ya! ya! wae geure? Kenapa kau menangis?" bukannya menjawab, Luhan malah memeluk erat sahabatnya tersebut. Menangis sejadi-jadinya dipundak sempit Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa menunggu Luhan tenang agar bisa mebceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada sahabatnya ini seraya mengusap punggung Luhan yang bergetar.

"Lu kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu hingga kau menangis pagi tadi?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Luhan menelan makanan yang ada dimulutnya. Saat ini mereka berdua berada di kantin karena bel istirahat berbunyi lima menit yang lalu.

"Baekkie besok kakekku akan ke Seoul." Ucap Luhan.

"lalu?" Baekhyun melipat tangannya diatas meja. Mata sipitnya menatap lekat Luhan.

"itu adalah bencana Baekki-ya." Luhan menekuk wajahnya.

"wae?" Baekhyun menyeruput jus strawberry nya. Mata sipitnya tak lepas dari sosok namja cantik yang tengah menunduk lesu dihadapannya.

"kisah cintaku akan berujung tragis seperti kedua orang tuaku. Kau tahu?" Baekhyun mengeryitkan alisnya bingung. "aku membencinya. Benar-benar membencinya." Luhan menyembuntikan wajahnya diantara lipatan tangannya diatas meja.

"hey, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan kisah cintamu?" Luhan menghela nafasnya.

"Baekkie apa dimasa lalu aku melakukan kesalahan yang begitu fatal?" Baekhyun mendengus.

"Lu, bisakah kau tidak berbelit-belit seperti itu? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti. Jadi bisa kau ceritakan langsung ke intinya saja?" lagi-lagi Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"kau tahukan kisah cinta eommaku benar-benar tragis. Ia harus rela meninggalkan kekasihnya karena kakekku menjodohkannya dengan appaku? "

"kau sudah menceritakan itu Lu. Jadi mana mungkin aku tidak tahu. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kisah cintamu?" Luhan menatap Baekhyun lekat. "jangan bilang kakekmu akan melakukan itu padamu juga Lu? Menjodohkanmu?"

Gotcha!

"itu dia. Mereka melakukan itu terhadapku."

"tapi dengan siapa? Apakah dia adalah pangeran dari kerajaan jepang? Ataukah china? Atau bahkan anak dari pangeran inggris?" Tanya Baekhyu penasaran.

"molla, mereka tidak mengatakannya. Mereka hanya mengatakan bahwa orang yang akan dijdohkan denganku adalah cucu dari sahabat kakekku. Kau tahu? Tua Bangka itu sangat menyebalkan."

"ya, kau jangan berkata seperti itu. Aku jadi penasaran orang seperti apa pilihan kakekmu itu."

"aku tak tahu. Tua Bangka yang sangat menyebalkan itu. Huh kalau saja bukan kakekku yang memegang kendali atas fasilitasku, sudah kubuang kepanti jompo." Dengus Luhan seraya mengaduk-aduk makanannya.

"memangnya kapan mereka akan melaksanakan acara pertunanganmu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"molla, mereka tidak melaksanakan acara pertunangan untukku."

"lalu? Apa kau akan langsung menikah?" Luhan menatap Baekhyun lekat.

"aku bisa gila jika seperti ini. Ini sungguh diluar bayanganku. Kau tahu? Impianku itu adalah menikah dengan orang yang sangat aku cintai. Hidup bahagia selamanya. Tapi ini? Impianku hancur seketika gara-gara kakek sialan itu." Luhan tak henti-hentinya mengumpat kasar kakeknya. "apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" tanya Luhan seraya mengguncang tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"kenapa kau tidak menolaknya saja?" usul Baekhyun.

"jika masih ada kesempatan untuk menolanya, aku benar-benar tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Dan sekarang menolakpun percuma. Mereka sudah mengikatku dengan orang itu sejak aku berada dalam kandungan ibuku."

"MWO?" pekik Baekhyun tidak percaya. "mereka menjodohkanmu saat kau masih dalam kandungan? Apa mereka gila? Bagaimana bisa seperti itu? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan keluargamu Lu." Ucap Baekhyun.

"sudah kubilang ini semua karena kakek sialan itu. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh kakekku hingga dia berbuat seperti itu. Baekkie tolong aku. Kau adalah satu-satunya yang bisa menolongku. Dan kau adalah satu-satunya yang mengerti tentangku. Tolonglah aku." Ucap Luhan seraya menagkupkan kedua tangannya didepan wajahnya. Dan jangan lupakan puppy eyesnya yang bisa membuat orang yang melihatnya berteriak karena tak tahan dengan wajah imutnya.

"bagaimana jika kau kabur saja?" usul Baekhyun yang sukses membuatnya mendapatkan jitakan gratis dari Luhan.

"itu sama saja mencari mati jika aku kabur pabbo. Kau ingat saat SMP kita kabur? Bahkan kurang dari 5 jam mereka berhasil menemukan kita." Ucap Luhan.

"ah, majja."

"kyaaa…itu mereka!"

"lihatlah, mereka begitu tampan. Kyaaaaaa!"

Luhan membulatkan matanya saat mendapati sang pangeran sekolah dan teman-temannya memasuki cafeteria sekolah. Dengan cepat Luhan menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan dirinya agar tak terlihat oleh sang bintang sekolah.

"Lu, luhatlah mereka. Begitu tampan dan mempesona. Apalagi Oh Sehun. Ya tuhan. Apa yang mereka lakukan ditempat ini?" Baekhyun terus berfanboy ria tanpa melihat sahabat sehidup sematinya yang tengah menyembunyikan dirinya di bawah meja.

"Lu? Lulu? Ya! apa yang kau lakukan di bawah sana?" Baekhyun menatap Luhan bingung. Dengan cepat Luhan beranjak dan menarik tangan mungil Baekhyun pergi dari cafeteria. Tanpa mempedulikan pekikkan Baekhyun.

"ya! apa yang kau lakukan Lu? Apa kau tidak tahu jika Oh Sehun dan teman-temannya ada di café? Ahh mereka begitu menawan. Dan kau dengan seenaknya menghancurkan semuanya. Huh." Dengus Baekhyun kesal.

"justru itu Baekhyun-ah. Kau tahu aku benar-benar malu jika bertemu dengan Oh Sehun. Ugh.. mau disimpan dimana wajahku yang tampan ini?" Baekhyun hanya memutar bolamatanya.

"kenapa kau malu bertemu dengannya? Apa kau menyukainya?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya mengikuti Luhan untuk duduk dibangku kelasnya.

" .. kau tahu? Tadi pagi aku bertemu dengannya di atap se_"

"MWO? Kau bertemu dengan Oh Sehun? Apa yang kalian lakukan diatap sekolah Lu?" Baekhyun mengguncang tubuh mungil Luhan.

"ya! kau membuat kepalaku sakit. Aish aku benar-benar malu mengingatnya." Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup.

"a-apa yang kalian lakukan? Kau tidak menyerangnya kan? Kau tidak menciumnya kan?" Luhan menatap horror Baekhyun. Dan satu jitakan ia layangkan pada kepala si mungil Baekhyun.

"aku hanya kesal dengan keluargaku. Jadinya aku meluapkan itu dengan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Dan kau tahu? Ternyata aku tidak sendiri di rooftop. Aku tak tahu jika Oh Sehun ada disana juga. Dan dia mengataiku aneh. Huuh namja itu." Baekhyun mematung dengan ekspresi konyol diwajahnya mendengar penuturan sahabat sehidup sematinya ini.

"bwahahahaha.. kau..kau bercanda? Bwahahaha.." tawa Baekhyun menggema dikelas yang sepi tersebut. Tentu saja semua siswa siswi tengah berada dikantin mengerubungi prince school yang tengah mencari muka disana.

"terkadang namja itu sangat menyebalkan. Kenapa mereka bisa tergila-gila padanya sih? Dia itu dingin, bermulut pedas, dan juga sok berkuasa. Huh."

Pletak

"jaga mulutmu Lu. Kau tidak tahu siapa yang kau bicarakan itu huh? Lagi pula menurutku Oh Sehun itu sangat sempurna. Wajahnya tampan, kaya, dan juga sifat dinginnya itu membuatnya semakin misterius. Ahh.. benar-benar sempurna." Ucap Baekhyun seraya memeluk tubuh Luhan erat dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Luhan.

"Ya!" Luhan mendorong kepala Baekhyun dengan jari telunjuknya. Menyebabkan sang sahabat sehidup semati mempoutkan bibir mungilnya.

Skip Time

Di kediaman keluarga Xi, namja cantik sekaligus anak tertua dari keluarga itu tengah merengek pada sang eomma. Sedangkan sang adik hanya menonton sang kakak yang berusaha membuat orang tuanya luluh.

"eomma aku benar-benar tidak mau dijodohkan." Rengek Luhan yang terus menerus mengekori eommanya yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan makanan didapur.

"kau jangan mengganggu eomma Lu. Duduklah sebentar lagi makan malam." ucap nyonya Xi.

"aku janji tidak akan nakal lagi, aku akan mengurangi kadar bermain gameku. Aku janji eomma." Rengek Luhan berusaha meluluhkan hati eommanya.

"itu tidak bisa sayang. Kalian berdua sudah terikat. Dan itu tidak bisa ditolak." Tegas sang eomma seraya meletakkan masakan terakhirnya dimeja.

"appa. Jebal." Kali ini Luhan menatap sang appa penuh harap.

"tidak ada penolakan Xi Luhan." Tegas sang appa.

Keluarga tersebut makan dengan hikmat. Kecuali sang anak tertua yang sedari tadi hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya tanpa berniat untuk menyentuhnya.

..

..

..

"eomma…." Bukannya menjawab. Nyonya Xi menatap datar Luhan yang kemudian melangkah menuju kamarnya diikuti oleh sang suami. Kali ini Luhan beralih menatap sang adik yang tengah ber-SMS-ria.

"Zitao-ah, kau bisa menolong gegekan? Apa kau tega melihat gegemu hidup menderita bersama orang yang tidak gege cintai eoh?" sang adik menatap Luhan polos. detik berikutnya namja bermata panda itu berpose seperti sedang berfikir keras. Luhan yang melihat sang adik tengah berfikir berharap mendapat setitik pencerahan. Setelah cukup lama Tao menatap sang gege yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar.

"eotte? Apa kau mendapat ide bagaimana cara membatalkan perjodohan ini?" Luhan berharap banyak pada dongsaengnya ini.

"ani. Tao tidak mendapat ide. Lebih baik gege jalani saja." Ucap Tao seraya melenggang menuju kamarnya.

JDEERR..

"mwo? Setelah lama aku menunggunya. Dan berharap padanya hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan?" gumam Luhan. "YA! XIAO ZITAO! GEGE TIDAK AKAN MEMBELIKANMU PANDA LAGI!" pekik Luhan.

"BIAR SAJA. MASIH ADA KRIS GE YANG AKAN MEMBELIKAN TAO PANDA." Jawab Tao tak kalah keras dari arah kamarnya.

"aish jinja." Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Namja cantik itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Percuma meminta pertolongan pada anak panda yang tahunya hanya benda berbau panda, Gucci dan Kris.

ToBeContinue


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Married In High School (Part 2)**

**Author : Park Nida**

**Cast : HunHan,KrisTao,ChanBaek,KaiLu and Others**

**Genre : Romance (maybe), Familiy, little Comedy, and bla bla bla**

**Rated : T**

**Desclaimer : Cast hanya milik TYME, diri sendiri,SM Ent. Ortu and This STORY is MINE!**

**WARNING ! THIS FIC YAOI, GAJE,TYPO BERTEBARAN, GAK NYAMBUNG, DAN BLA BLA BLA**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ**

**NO BASH! NO COPAS!**

**PLAGIATOR? GET OUT!**

HAPPY READING…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lu, ingat dengan pesan mama padamu. Pulang tepat waktu karena kita akan menjemput kakek dibandara nanti. Arasseo?" Luhan mengangguk pelan menanggapi sang mama. Setelahnya namja cantik tersebut melangkahkan kakinya memasuki area sekolah.

Namja cantik tersebut menggerutu kesal dengan orang tuanya. Huh kenapa juga ia harus ikut untuk menjemput kakek tua menyebalkan – menurutnya – itu? Demi panda adiknya yang berubah menjadi naga ia tidak mau. Setelah apa yang kakek tua menyebalkan itu lakukan pada dirinya, dia pikir Luhan akan berbuat baik padanya? Hell no! mimpi saja sana!

Luhan memasuki kelasnya dengan wajah yang memberengut. Teman sekelasnya hanya menatapnya bingung. Tidak biasanya namja seceria Luhan datang kesekolah dengan wajah mengerikan seperti itu?

"Lu, ada apa dengan wajahmu huh? Kau menakutiku." Ucap Baekhyun begitu Luhan mendudukan butt nya di kursi miliknya.

"aku benar-benar ingin mengubur hidup-hidup tua Bangka menyebalkan itu." Desis Luhan tajam membuat Baekhyun merinding mendengarnya.

"kenapa lagi dengan kakekmu huh?" Baekhyun mengambil eyeliner ditasnya dan mulai memoles mata cantiknya.

"aarrggghhhh!" Luhan berteriak frustasi membuat Baekhyun memekik keget dan eyelinernya yang berantakan.

"ya! kau membuat eyelinerku berantakan!" Luhan hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"lagipula kenapa kau memakai eyeliner disekolah huh? Kau seperti yeoja genit saja." Ejek Luhan yang sukses mendapat jitakan yang lumayan keras dari Baekhyun.

"aww sakit." Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan bibir yang mengerucut imut.

"eoh? Lulu, kau baik-baik saja? Maafkan aku." Ucap Baekhyun seraya memeluk Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan tersenyum menang didalam pelukan Baekhyun.

"Baekkie." Panggil Luhan manja dan hanya di balas dengan dengungan kecil dari Baekhyun. " aku benar-benar ingin lari. Aku tidak siap menikah diusia muda seperti ini."

"beras sudah menjadi nasi Lu, tidak mungkin kau lari jika sudah seperti ini. Terima saja." Ucap Baekhyun santai. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi bersandar dibahu mungil Baekhyun. Menatap tajam - tapi sebenarnya malah terkesan imut – Baekhyun.

"Ya! seharusnya kau membatuku mencari cara agar aku bisa membatalkan perjodohan konyol itu Byun Baekhyun!" pekik Luhan yang membuat mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian siswa satu kelas.

"lalu aku ahrus melakukan apa huh? Apa aku harus datang kerumah orang tuamu dan berkata 'kumohon batalkan perjodohan Luhan' atau 'ajmama sebenarnya aku adalah kekasih Luhan.' Begitu? Huh yang ada mereka malah melaporkanku pada orang tuaku." Luhan mendengus mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"lalu aku harus bagaimana? Apa kau tega melihat sahabat tampanmu ini menderita karena hidup dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai?" Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan.

"kau terlalu berlebihan Lu. Siapa tahu calon suamimu itu orang yang tampan dan juga kaya yang berasal dari kerajaan di eropa sana. Seperti pangeran Wiliam misalnya."

"kau yang berlebihan." Cibir Luhan.

…..

Luhan sedari tadi menggertu tidak jelas seraya menatap kesal keluar kaca jendela mobil. Sore ini sesuai janji ibunya mereka sekeluarga akan menjemput kakek – yang menurut Luhan sangat menyebalkan – mereka di bandara. Sebenarnya Luhan menolak untuk ikut, ia lebih memilih bermain ke rumah Baekhyun dari pada ikut menjemput kakeknya bersama orang tuanya. Namun ibunya mengancam akan menyita semua fasilitas yang dimilikinya. Huh dasar menyebalkan.

"bisakah kau berhenti memajukan bibirmu seperti itu? Kau benar-benar terlihat jelek Lu." Luhan mendengus mendengar ucapan mamanya itu. Namun begitu Luhan tak mempedulikannya dan terus mempoutkan bibirnya.

….

"appa!" pekik Heechul – mama Luhan saat melihat Sooman sang ayah yang berjalan mendekati mereka. Yeoja cantik tersebut memeluk sang ayah erat. Melepas rindu yang sudah lama mereka pendam.

"kakek!" Zitao menghambur memeluk erat sang kakek, menyebabkan sang kakek tak bisa bernafas.

"Zitao-ah, apa kau ingin membunuh kakekmu huh? Lihat dia tak bisa bernafas." Ucap Heechul seraya menarik lengan Zitao kesampingnya.

"aigoo cucuku yang manis. Coba kulihat. Sekarang kau tambah gemuk." Ucap Leetek seraya mencubit pipi chubby Zitao.

"abeoji. Lama tak bertemu." Xiao Hangeng – ayah Luhan membowkan tubuhnya member hormat pada sang mertua.

"ah dimana Luhan? Apa anak itu tak ikut menjemputku?" Sooman mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru bandara mencari sosok cucu tertuanya.

"ahh anak itu. Kemana perginya?" Heechul juga ikut mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru bandara mencari sosok anak sulungnya itu.

"Luhan gege!" pekik Tao saat melihat Luhan berjalan mendekati mereka.

"dari mana saja kau Xi Luhan? Apa kau tidak kasihan pada kakekmu yang sudah menunggumu dari tadi?" omel Heechul. Sedangkan Luhan hanya mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"siapa suruh kalian menungguku? Aku bahkan tidak memintanya." Dengus Luhan.

Pletak

"aww"

"dasar anak nakal. Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu pada kakekmu huh? Apa kau tidak senang jika aku mengunjungi kalian?" dengus Sooman.

"kakek bukannya ingin menunjungi kami. Tapi kakek datang untuk menghancurkan masa mudaku. Huh dasar kakek menyebalkan."

Pletak

Pletak

Pletak

"aww. Ya! kenapa kalian memukulku? Apa kalian ingin aku jadi bodoh?" dengus Luhan kesal.

Pletak

"Ya! Xiao Zitao! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"aku hanya mengikuti apa yang mama lakukan." Ucapnya polos. "kakek ayo kita pulang. Tao akan tunjukkan boneka panda Tao yang diberikan Kris ge bulan lalu." Zitao menarik lengan sang kakek menuju mobil dan pulang kerumah mereka.

…

Luhan menjatuhkan tubuh lelahnya ditempat tidur. Sepulang dari bandara Luhan terlihat murung. Selama diperjalanan kedua orang tuanya dan juga kakeknya tak henti-hentinya membicarakan soal perjodohan dirinya dengan seseorang yang tidak jelas – menurut Luhan.

Luhan benar-benar ingin menangis jika mengingat saat kakeknya akan mengatakan kalau pernikahan dirinya dengan seseorang yang tidak jelas – menurut Luhan – akan dipercepat. Dan sialnya kakek tua itu akan melakukan jamuan untuk keluarga sang calon 'suami' besok malam. Dan ia harus memutar otak untuk kabur atau membatalkan perjodohan gila ini.

…..

"Zitao panggil gegemu untuk segera turun dan makan bersama." Titah sang mama seraya menata makanan yang selesai ia masak diatas meja.

"GEGEEE!" teriak Zitao keras membuat 3 orang yang berada disana menutup telinga mereka yang terasa berdengung karena teriakan Zitao yang sangat keras.

Pletak

"aww mama sakit." ringis Zitao seraya mengusap kepalanya.

"mama tidak menyuruhmu untuk berteriak. Pergi kekamarnya dan panggil dia untuk makan bersama." Titah sang mama. Zitao melangkah menuju kamar gege tersayangnya dengan bibir mengerucut.

Tok tok tok

"gege, mama menyuruhmu untuk turun dan makan bersama." Tak ada sahutan dari sang pemilik kamar. "gege." Panggil Zitao lagi. Dan lagi-lagi tak ada sahutan dari Luhan. "ish gege menyebalkan. GEGEEEE!"

Cklek

Pletak

"siapa yang menyuruhmu berteriak didepan kamarku huh?" kesal Luhan seraya berkacak pinggang didepan pintu kamarnya.

"gege, sakit." Gerutu ZItao seraya mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit karena jitakan sang gege yang sialnya gegenya itu memukul kepalanya ditempat yang sama dengan sang mama.

"siapa suruh kau berteriak-teriak dikamarku? Ini bukan dihutan." Ucap Luhan seraya memasuki kamarnya lagi.

"tapi mama menyuruh gege untuk turun dan makan bersama. Kakek dan appa sudah menunggu gege." Ucap sang adik seraya mengikuti langkah sang gege.

"aku benar-benar tidak selera makan. Gara-gara kakek tua itu selera makanku jadi hilang." Dengus Luhan seraya memainkan ponselnya.

"baiklah." ucap Zitao seraya beranjak dari kamar sang gege.

…

"Zitao, mana gegemu?" Tanya sang mama.

"gege bilang 'gara-gara kakek tua itu aku jadi tidak selera makan.' Begitu katanya." Jawab Zitao polos. Diujung meja makan sana sang kakek tengah berkomat kamit mengumpat sang cucu yang teramat sangat kurang ajar itu. Sedangkan sang mama meremas spatula hingga buku-buku jarinya pucat. Hangeng – sang papa hanya menghela nafas seraya menyeruput teh hijaunya.

"XI LUHAN! TURUN SEkARANG JUGA!"

Brush

"Ukhuk ukhuk."

"papa, papa baik-baik saja?" panic Zitao saat melihat wajah sang papa memerah karena tersedak tehnya sendiri akibat ulah sang mama yang seenaknya berteriak.

Sedangkan Luhan menatap horror pintu kamarnya. Ingatkan dia untuk membakar semua koleksi tas Gucci dan boneka panda sang didi tersayang.

….

"jadi bisa kau jelaskan apa yang kau katakan tadi Xi Luhan?" Tanya sang kakek seraya menatap Luhan lekat. Namja cantik tersebut memanyunkan bibir mungilnya dan menatap takut sang kakek. "apa maksudmu dengan 'gara-gara kakek tua itu selera makanku hilang'?"

"bukan begitu. Hanya saja perkataan kakek saat diperjalanan tadi benar-benar membuat selera makanku hilang." Sooman – sang kakek hanya mencibir mendengar ucapan cucu tertuanya itu.

"lalu maksudmu dengan kakek tua itu apa? Apa aku terlihat sangat tua dimata rusamu huh?" Luhan mendelik mendengar ucapan sang kakek.

"itukan memang benar." Jawab Luhan pelan.

"ya! asal kau tahu saja rusa bodoh, umurku ini masih muda untuk dipanggil kakek. Panggil aku ajjeossi. Dan juga masih banyak namja atau yeoja yang menyukaiku. Tidak sepertimu." Sooman tak mau kalah.

"huh? Mimpi saja sana. Kalau tua, ya tua saja. Dan apa itu? Memanggil kakek dengan sebutan ajjeossi? Huh mana pantas kakek tua sepertimu dipanggil ajjeossi." Dengus Luhan seraya melipat tangannya di dada.

"ya! Xi Luhan jaga ucapanmu. Dan juga appa, berhenti berdebat dengan cucumu itu. Kau itu sudah tua. Aku khawair dengan kesehanmu jika ka uterus seperti ini." Ucap Heechul menengahi.

"kau_"

"ekhem. Abeoji, lebih baik kita bicarakan masalah perjodohan Luhan saja. Dan itu sebenarnya tujuan awal abeoji datang ke Seoul kan?" Tanya Hangeng.

"ah benar. Gara-gara anak nakal ini aku jadi lupa."

"dasar kakeknya saja yang sudah pikun. Kakekkan sudah tua, kenapa menyalahkan aku?" dengus Luhan kesal. "dan juga, AKU TIDAK MAU MENERIMA PERJANJIAN KONYOL KAKEK ITU!" pekik Luhan yang membuat ke-4 orang disana terlonjak kaget.

"yak! Kecilkan suaramu Xi Luhan." Ucap Heechul seraya menatap tajam Luhan.

"ck. Kau meman bebeda dengan cucu kesayanganku ZItao." Ucap Sooman. Dan Zitao hanya memamerkan senyum konyol – menurut Luhan.

"aku kan memang berbeda. Lagi pula kalian berdua sama-sama menyebalkan." Dengus Luhan yang sukses mendapat pukulan dari sang mama.

"jaga mulutmu!" Luhan mencibir pelan.

"jadi begini. Dengarkan aku baik-baik." Sooman berdehem sebelum mulai berbicara. "aku dan juga sahabatku sudah mendiskusikan hal ini beberapa waktu lalu di Jepang. Bahwa perniakhan Luhan dan cucunya akan dipercepat."

"APA?!"

"XI LUHAN!" lagi-lagi Luhan mengumpat sang kakek yang sudah seenaknya mengacaukan masa mudanya.

"cucu dari sahabatku ini satu sekolah denganmu. Dan kudengar dia cukup popular disekolah." Demi eyeliner Baekhyun dan boneka rusa cantiknya Luhan ingin menangis saat ini juga.

"jadi minggu depan aku akan mengundang mereka untuk makan malam bersama sekaligus membicarakan tentang tanggal pernikahan kalian." Kali ini Luhan merasa tubuhnya lemas. Kakek tua itu benar-benar sialan.

"dan juga, aku tidak ingin ada penolakan atas keputusanku." Tegas sang kakek yang membuat Luhan tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Meskipun Luhan sering beradu mulut dengan sang kakek, namun jika sang kakek sudah berkata seperti itu maka ia tak bisa apa-apa.

"gege, apa gege baik-baik saja?" Tanya Zitao saat melihat Luhan yang mematung dengan tatapan kosong.

"aku akan kekamar saja." Ucap Luhan seraya beranjak dari ruang keluarga. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas, bahkan untuk berdiripun ia tak sanggup hingga Zitao harus rela memapah sang gege kekamarnya.

"appa, apa ini tidak terlalu cepat? Luhan masih sekolah dan juga ia masih kelas XI. Aku jadi khawatir." Ucap heechul seraya menatap nanar pintu kamar Luhan.

"dia akan baik-baik saja."

TBC

Anyyeong Nida balik lagi nih. Wah ternyata responnya cukup banyak di chap 1. Mian kalau updatenya lama, nida lagi sibuk banget sama US dan juga nida lagi gak mood buat nulis. Kan percuma kalau mood jelek tapi tetap dipaksain buat nulis. Yang ada malah amburadul lagi. Yaa meskipun chap ini juga **amat sangat **amburadul.

Mian kalau chap ini gak memuaskan atau jelek banget. Di chap ini Cuma keluarga Luhan aja yang muncul. Kalau ada yang bilang ini kependekan maaf banget ya, soalnya nida mampunya Cuma segini aja. Kalau diterusin takutnya mampet.

Udah gitu aja bacotnya. Nida mau balas review readers dulu..

**Novey** : haha nasibnya Luhan asian amat ya.. gomawo udah mampir

**Rara jung** : iya chingu ini udah dilanjut. Nida juga seneng sama FF yang begini. Tapi susah banget nyarinya, dan akhirnya nida buat sendiri aja. Tapi hasilnya ya… absurd banget -_- .. gomaeo udah mampir

**Ajib4ff** : iya ini udah dilanjut. Gomawo udah mampir

**Reezu Kim** : haha bener tu Chingu. Beras udag jadi nasi (?) #Lol , iya aku suka banget bikin TaoTao polos + manja. Hehe… gomawo udah mampir

**HyunRa** : iya nih perjodohan macam apa itu? Wkwkwk.. Gomawo udah mampir

: Nida belum tau kalau misalnya HunHan bakalan musuhan atau enggak. Liat di chap selanjutnya aja.. iya ini udah dilanjut. Gomawo udah mampir

**Asroyasrii** : haha so pasti. FF inikan FF hunhan. Gomawo udah mampir

**Flower flower** : iya ini udah dilanjut. Gomawo udah mampir

**Cho ya sin** : iya ini udah dilanjut. Gomawo udah mampir

**Tania3424** : haha mana-mana juga boleh. HunHan atau Kailu? Tapi Nida bikin Hunhan aja. Soalnya demen sama tu couple.. hehehe.. gomawo udah mampir

**Lisnana1** : iya ini udah dilanjut. Gomawo udah mampir

**Baekyeolish** : iya udah dilanjut. Gomawo udah mampir

**DiraLeeXiOh** : haha iya chingu. Gomawo udah mampir

Gomawo buat yang udah mampir dan review FF nya Nida. #Kecupreaders

Sok review seikhlasnya readers aja..


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Married In High School (Part 3)**

**Author : Park Nida**

**Cast : HunHan,KrisTao,ChanBaek,KaiLu and Others**

**Genre : Romance (maybe), Familiy, little Comedy, and bla bla bla**

**Rated : T**

**Desclaimer : Cast hanya milik TYME, diri sendiri,SM Ent. Ortu and This STORY is MINE!**

**WARNING ! THIS FIC YAOI, GAJE,TYPO BERTEBARAN, GAK NYAMBUNG, DAN BLA BLA BLA**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ**

**NO BASH! NO COPAS!**

**PLAGIATOR? GET OUT!**

HAPPY READING…..

..

..

..

Luhan melangkah dikoridor sekolahnya dengan wajah lesu miliknya. Pembicaraan semalam dengan keluarganya benar-benar membuat mood nya jelek. Wajah cantiknya ditekuk beberapa kali dan juga mulutnya yang tak henti-hentinya menggerutu.

Bruuk

"aww." Ringisan kecil terlontar dari bibir tipis Luhan. mulutnya kembali menggerutu mengumpat seseorang yang seenaknya menabrak tubuhnya yang sialnya kenapa ia sangat kurus hingga dengan mudah terjatuh.

"ya! apa kau tidak punya ma_" perkataan Luhan terhenti saat melihat sosok namja yang menjadi tersangka akan kasus penabrakan dirinya.

"kenapa kau tidak melanjutkan perkataanmu nona?"

Twitch

Nona? Luhan bangkit dari jatuhnya. Menatap tajam sosok namja yang tampan namun sialnya begitu menyebalkan.

"hey tuan. Apa kau tidak punya mata huh? Setelah dengan seenaknya kau menabrakku dan tak mengatakan maaf padaku, sekarang dengan seenaknya kau memanggilku nona? Apa kau tidak lihat aku memakai seragam sama sepertiku dan kau masih berani memanggilku nona?" omel Luhan kesal. Sedangkan namja dihadapannya hanya mengerutkan keningnya.

"wanita juga memakainya. Seragam yang sama denganku." Jawabnya enteng tanpa mempedulikan tatapan Luhan yang tajam – menurut Luhan.

"huh dasar namja idiot." Desis Luhan seraya beranjak meninggalkan sosok namja yang kini tengah menatap punggungnya datar.

"dasar aneh." Ucapnya seraya melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelasnya yang tertunda.

…..

"Sehun-ah." Panggil Chanyeol saat melihat Sehun memasuki kelas khusus mereka. Sehun melambaikan tangannya untuk membalas sapaan Chanyeol. "hey apa yang membawamu datang sepagi ini huh?" Tanya Chanyeol begitu Sehun mendudukkan dirinya disamping Chanyeol.

"aku hanya bosan mendengar celotehan keluargaku. kau sendiri?"

"tak ada. Hanya menyalin ini." Chanyeol mengangkat buku tulis milik Suho – ketua kelas mereka – didepan wajah Sehun.

"dasar pemalas." Desisnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahu acuh.

"hey, mengenai perjodohanmu, apa kau akan menerimanya begitu saja?" Sehun menatap Chanyeol sejenak sebelum kembali berkutat dengan buku-bukunya. Sebenarnya Sehun bukan tergolong orang rajin dalam belajar meskipun tak memungkiri ia sangat pintar dalam pelajaran. Hanya saja hari ini tugas yang diberikan guru pada mereka sangat banyak.

"menolakpun percuma. Mereka sangat sulit dibantah." Jawab Sehun seraya menyandarkan punggungnya dikursi. Haah membayangkan diinya menikah di usia yang bahkan belum genap 18 tahun benar-benar tak pernah terbayang olehnya.

"waah aku benar-benar penasaran seperti apa pilihan keluargamu itu. Apa ia cantik? Dari kerajaan mana ia berasal? Apa ia memiliki tubuh yang sexy dan berdada besar? " Tanya Chanyeol seraya menerawang.

"berhenti berfikiran mesum bodoh." Desis Sehun seraya memukul belakang kepala Chanyeol.

"hey, kenapa memukulku? Aku hanya membayangkan bagaimana sosok calon istrimu itu. Dan jika apa yang aku fikirkan itu benar, kau akan sangat sangat beruntung Oh Sehun." Ucap Chanyeol seraya memamerkan senyum creepy nya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya menghela nafas pelan. Percuma berdebat dengan tiang mesum seperti Chanyeol. Tak dipungkiri olehnya jika ia pun sangat penasaran dengan sosok calon istrinya tersebut. Menurut orang tuanya, dia sangat cantik. Dan untuk dada besar tentu saja tidak mungkin karena Sehun tahu jika yang dijodohkan dengannya atau calon istrinya itu seorang namja.

…

Luhan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Setelah tadi malam Ia dibuat kesal oleh kakeknya sendiri dan pagi-pagi begini seseorang engan seenaknya menabraknya dan memanggilnya nona. Huh rasanya ingin sekali Luhan mematahkan kakinya. Lupakan soal mematahkan kakinya, karena sebelum Luhan mematahklan kaki orang tersebut, mungkin dirnya yang terlebih dahulu di cincang oleh Baekhyun dan juga para penggemar-penggemar gila Oh Sehun. Huh kenapa banyak sekali sih penggemar orang idiot itu? – pikir Luhan.

"hey, kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu huh? Apa ada masalah dengan kakekmu lagi? Kali ini apa yang dilakukannya? Mempercepat tanggal pernikahanmu?" Luhan menatap lekat Baekhyun. Kenaa orang satu ini sangat tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya? Oh tentu saja karena mereka sahabat sehidup semati. Bukan, bukan itu.

"kenapa kau bisa tahu? Apa kau yang merencanakan ini dengan kakekku? Apa kau yang memberinya ide ini?" Tanya Luhan tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada Baekhyun.

Pletak

"sebenarnya apa sih yang merasukimu hingga kau bernicara seperti itu? Tentu saja aku hanya menebaknya. Lagi pula aku tidak mau terlibat dalam perjodohan konyol yang menimpamu itu. Jadi untuk apa aku melakukan hal itu huh?" ucap Baekhyun. Sungguh sebenarnya sepenuh apa sih otak sahabatnya ini?

"bukan hanya itu saja sih yang membuatku kesal hari ini." Luhan mengeluarkan buku tulisnya dan mulai membuat tulisan-tulisan abstrak di buku miliknya yang masih polos. Jangan lupakan jika Luhan sangat malas untuk menulis. Ia lebih baik merekam apa yang guru katakana ketimbang menulisnya. Kecuali untuk pelajaran yang menggunakan rumus dan perhitungan.

"lalu?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"pagi tadi aku bertemu dengan orang idiot yang menabrakku dan dengan seenaknya ia memanggilku nona."

Hening

"Bwahahahaha" tawa Baekhyun meledak. Membuat Luhan ingin sekali menyumpal mulut yang terbuka lebar itu dengan sepatu miliknya. Menyebalkan sekali manusia bernama Byun Baekhyun ini – pikirnya.

"ya! apanya yang lucu?!" teriak Luhan tak terima.

"hahaha nona? Hahaha. Itu benar-benar menggelikan." Ucap Baekhyun seraya mengusap sudut matanya yang berair.

"ya! kau menyebalkan sekali Byun Baekhyun." Luhan melipat tangannya didada. Bibir plumnya mengerucut imut tanda jika ia sangat kesal.

"haha baiklah aku berhenti. Tapi kenapa bisa dia memanggilmu nona? Siapa orang itu?"

"mana ku tahu? Kupikir dia tak punya mata. Jelas-jelas aku menggunakan seragam yang sama dengannya. Dan kau tahu apa yang ia katakan padaku?" Baekhyun menggeleng. "wanita juga menggunakannya. Huh apa maksudnya? Apa ia tak mengerti apa yang aku katakan?" Baekhyun menggeleng lagi. "dasar idiot." Desisnya.

"jadi siapa orangnya?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"kau ingin tahu?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Oh Sehun."

Pletak

"YA! BERANINYA KAU MENGATAINYA IDIOT XI LUHAAAANNNN!"

….

….

"aku pulang."

"ah, Sehun-ah kemarilah." Sehun berjalan mendekati sang ayah yang tengah sibuk dengan korannya.

"sore nanti bersiaplah, karena kakekmu akan datang. Kita akan menjemputnya dibandara." Sehun mengangguk pelan sebelum beranjak meninggalkan ayahnya yang kembali berkutat dengan Koran siangnya.

Berbeda dengan Luhan yang senang berontak, Sehun lebih cenderung mematuhi apa yang orang tuanya ataupun kakeknya katakan. Tak terlalu banyak berbicar dan sangat patuh. Dan ia adalah anak kebanggaan Oh Yunho – ayah Sehun.

Meskipun ingin sekali menolak, Sehun tak bisa mengatakannya secara gamblang. Ia hanya akan memendamnya sendiri, tidak seperti Luhan yang dengan blak blakkan menyampaikan ketidak sukaannya pada perjodohan yang dilakukan oleh orag tuanya dan kakeknya.

Sehun memasuki kamar mandi, menyalakan shower dan membiarkan dirinya basah kuyup karena guyuran air. Ia merasa sangat lelah dengan pelajaran disekolahnya, terlebih dengan memikirkan tentang pernikahan yang sebentar lagi dilaksankan – kata ayahnya.

"Sehun-ah, kau didalam?" Jaejong – eomma Sehun memasuki kamar anaknya perlahan. Tak lama keluarlah Sehun lengkap dengan bathrobe yang membungkus tubuh atletisnya dari kamar mandi.

"eomma memanggilku?" Sehun mendudukkan dirinya disamping eommanya. Membiarkan sang eomma mengeringkan rambut basahnya.

"pasti sulit untukmu. Mencobalah bertahan dan terbiasa. Eomma rasa ka sudah tahu sifat kakek dan juga ayahmu." Sehun tersenyum tipis. Menggenggam tangan ibunya yang masih setia mengusap helaian rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk.

"aku tidak keberatan. Percuma jika aku mencoba menolak. Itu akan sia-sia. Lagi pula aku senang jika eomma dan yang lain senang dengan perjodohan ini. Aku akan terima." Jaejong tersenyum tulus.

"terima kasih. Eomma yakin kau akan menyukai calon istrimu. Istirahatlah, sore nanti kita akan pergi menjemput kakekmu. Kau tahukan jika beliau tak suka menunggu?" Sehun mengangguk patuh.

"sikap kakek menurun pada appa."

"apa ingin makan bersama atau eomma bawakan untukmu?" Tanya Jaejong sebelum keluar dari kamar Sehun.

"ani, aku akan menyusul nanti. Aku benar-benar lelah sekarang."

"baiklah."

Sehun menghela nafas pelan. Membaringkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal. Tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang pada kejadian pagi tadi dimana ia menabrak seseorang. Senyum tipis mengembang di bibirnya.

"dasar nona aneh."

…..

…..

"Lulu Geeeee lihat iniiii!" pekik Zitao seraya berlari menuju kamar gege tercintanya. Tak mmepedulikan mamanya yang sibuk mengoceh karena terganggu akan teriakannya.

Brak

"ya Tuhan Zitao apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" pekik Luhan frustasi.

"gege lihat ini." Ucap Zitao seraya menyodorkan ponselnya pada Luhan.

"apa? Kau tidak berniat menyuruhku untuk membelikannya untukmu kan?" Tanya Luhan sakrastik.

"hehe, gege kan sangat baik. Ayolah ge, ini tas Gucci keluaran terbaru. Belikan aku." Rengek Zitao seraya bergelayut manja dilengan Luhan.

"huh, setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku kemarin? Dengan seenaknya kau berbicara apa yang aku katakan pada mama dan menyebabkan aku terkena omelan yang begitu beruntun, kau oikir aku akan membelikanmu? Huh minta saja sana pada kekasihmu atau kakek kesayanganmu yang sangat amat kaya itu. Kau pikir aku gudang uangmu apa? Enak saja." Dengus Luhan seraya melanjutkan aksinya ber email ria dengan sahabat sehidup sematinya.

"gege pelit. Aku benci gege." Zitao keluar dari kamar Luhan dengan bibir mengerucut dan kaki yang dihentak.

"memangnya aku peduli?" ucap Luhan acuh.

"Kris gege pokoknya belikan Tao tas Gucci keluaran terbaru!"

….

….

"Baekiieee!" baekhyun hampir saja tersedak kentang goreng yang ada dimulutnya ketika dengan tiba-tiba Luhan berteriak dikamarnya.

"ya! bisakah kau berhenti berteriak?" sang tersangka hanya menampilkan senyum lima jari kearah Baekhyun.

"ayo kita jalan-jalan. Hari ini aku benar-benar bosan." Keluhnya seraya merangkak menaiki ranjang Baekhyun. Memainkan boneka teddy bear pemberiannya saat ulang tahun Baekhyun tahun lalu.

"aku benar-benar malas untuk keluar hari ini." Ucap Baekhyun seraya melanjutkan acara menontonnya.

"Baek, ayolah. Hari ini aku yang traktir. Kau boleh membeli apapun yang kau inginkan. Bahkan toko ice cream sekalipun. Jadi ayo temani aku hari ini."

"benarkah? Kau akan membelikanku ice cream sebanyak mungkin?" Luhan mengangguk mantap.

"jadi bersiaplah."

..

..

..

Cklek

"aku pulaaanngggg!" Luhan memasuki rumahnya dengan riang.

"sudah puas bersenang-senangnya?" Luhan menghentikan langkahnya menuju kamarnya saat suara Heechul menggema di indera pendengarannya.

"ma-ma."

"hme. Apa kau sudah puas Xi Luhan?" Luhan menundukkan kepalanya.

"maafkan aku."

"kau kabur disaat-saat penting seperti itu? Dan malah pergi berhura-hura tidak jelas seperti itu?" Tanya Heechul seraya menatap Luhan intens.

"bukankah pertemuannya akan diadakan saat malam hari? Lagi pula ini masih siang." Heechul menghela nafas pelan.

"Luhannie, kau harus kebutik Shin Ajjeomma hari ini. Ingat? Dan kau melewatkan hal penting seperti itu dengan kabur dan berkeliaran bersama Baekhyun? Apa kau pikir ini hanya sebuah permainan Xi Luhan?" Luhan menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"kupikir mama sudah menyiapkannya untukku."

"pergilah kekamarmu. Istirahatlah. Kau benar-benar membuat darah tinggiku naik." Heechul meninggalkan Luhan seraya memijat tengkuknya yang mendadak sakit.

"aku benar-benar ingin kabur saja." Gumam Luhan.

..

..

..

Luhan menatap pantulan dirinya didepan cermin besar yang terpajang dikamarnya. Tubuh rampingnya kini terbalut jas hitam formal. Terkadang gumaman kecil terlontar dari bibir tipisnya. Menurut Luhan kemeja biasa ataupun sweater sangat cocok untuknya dari pada jas formal seperti ini. Bukankah ini hanya makan malam bukannya acara rapat dewan direksi yang biasanya ayahnya hadiri dikantornya. Kenapa ia harus memakai pakaian formal seperti ini? Sehebat apa sih teman kakeknya itu? – pikir Luhan. ini benar-benar tidak nyaman. Dan Luhan benci itu.

Luhan melirik jam yang terletak diatas nakasnya. Sudah pikul 07.30, jadi hanya tinggal 30 menit sebelumacara dimulai. Dan Luhan dapat mendengar suara ibunya yang berteriak memanggilnya untuk segera turun. Luhan menghela nafas pelan. Sekali lagi ia memandangi wajahnya di cermin.

"apa benar ini kau Xi Luhan? kau benar-benar tampan. Walaupun pakaian ini sangat tidak nyaman, tapi kau sangat cocok menggunakannya." Gumamnya seraya mempernaiki tatanan rambutnya.

"gege cepatlah, kenapa kau lama sekali?" ucap Zitao seraya memasuki kamar Luhan.

"hey apa menurutmu aku tampan?" Zitao memperhatikan penampilan Luhan sejenak.

"tidak. Kris ge yang paling tampan." Luhan harus menahan diri untuk tidak melempar wajah adiknya dengan buku tebal yang tergeletak dimejanya ketika mendengar jawaban adiknya yang selalu tak sesuai dengan harapan itu.

"berhenti memuji si tiang listrik itu didepanku. Kau begitu menyebalkan." Luhan beranjak meninggalkan ZItao yang menggerutu karena tidak terima dengan ucapan Luhan yang menyebut kekasihnya tiang listrik.

"Kris gege bukan tiang listrik! Tapi namsan tower!" pekik ZItao seraya mengikuti jejak Luhan.

..

..

..

Sesuai dengan perjanjian, disinilah keluarga Luhan berada. Di restoran mewah milik kakeknya. Menunggu dengan tenang tamu terhormat mereka. sebenarnya Luhan ingin sekali lari dari tempat tersebut, namun tatapan tajam ibunya dan juga kakeknya benar-benar seolah mengunci pergerakannya.

"ah itu mereka." Luhan sudah mulai tak nyaman ditempat duduknya. Entah kenapa tubuhnya sedikit gemetar dan juga keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dipelipisnya. Huh seperti akan menghadapi eksekusi mati saja – pikir Luhan.

"maaf kami terlambat." Ucap laki-laki tua yang Luhan yakini adalah sahabat kakeknya.

"lama tak bertemu Young Jin-ah." Sooman memeluk laki-laki tua bernama Young Jin tersebut. Dan setelahnya ayah dan ibunya pun melakukan hal yang sama. Saling menyapa dan memeluk satu sama lain, melepas rindu karena tak bertemu.

"mana putramu?" Tanya Hangeng pada Yunho – sahabat sekaligus calon besannya.

"mungkin masih diluar. Apa ini putramu?" Tanya Yunho seraya menatap Luhan. dan yang ditatap membungkukkan tubuhnya member salam.

"Xi Luhan Imnida."

"Luhan, nama yang cantik." Pujinya.

"dan ini putra keduaku. Namanya Xiao Zitao." Zitao melakukan hal yang sama deperti yang dilakukan gegenya.

"yeobo. Kemana perginya Hunnie? Kenapa belum datang?" Jaejong menatp suaminya.

"sabarlah, mungkin ia sedang menghilangkan rasa gugupnya karena akan bertemu dengan calon istrinya." Jawab Yunho seraya menatap Luhan. Luhan hampir saja tersedak salivanya sendiri mendengar ucapan ajeossi dihadapannya. Entah kenapa wajahnya terasa hangat. Jangan katakan jika ia sedang merona saat ini?

"ah itu dia." Luhan menoleh kearah belakang (karena posisinya membelakangi pintu masuk), dan saat itu ia benar-benar tersedak oleh salivanya sendiri.

Ukhuk ukhuk

"Lulu-ya, kau baik-baik saja?" panic Heechul seraya memberikan segelas air minum pada Luhan yang langsung diteguk habis olehnya.

"kau baik-baik saja?" kali ini Jaejong yang bertanya. Ia benar-benar khawatir pada calon menantunya ini.

"aku baik-baik saja ajeomma."

Sosok tersebut mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan Luhan.

"maaf aku terlambat. Aku Oh Sehun imnida." Ucapnya seraya memamerkan senyum manisnya.

"kau sangat tampan Sehun-ah. Dan juga kau benar-benar tumbuh dnegan baik." Puji Heechul. Kedua keluarga tersebut saling bertukar cerita bersama.

Luhan?

Namja cantk tersebut sedari tadi tengah berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Sehun. Sial sekali kenapa namja idiot – menurut Luhan – itu malah duduk dihadapannya? Huh dasar menyebalkan!

"ah Sehun-ah, ini calon istrimu. Eomma dengar kalian berdua satu sekolah." Sehun menatap namja dihadapannya. Alisnya berkerut saat melgetahui siapa namja dihadapannya ini.

"ah, bukankah kau nona yang berteriak dikoridor dan juga di atap itu?" Luhan membulatkan matanya. Apa-apaan dia?

"kalian berdua sudah saling mengenal?" Tanya Sooman penasaran.

"ti-tidak!" ucap Luhan cepat.

"ya, aku sedikit mengetahuiya. Aku pernah bertemu dengannya 2 kali." Jawab Sehun jujur. Mata sipitnya tak pernah lepas dari wajah Luhan.

"benarkah? Waah bukankah itu bagus?" komentar Heechul. "kenapa kau tak pernah bercerita pada mama jika kau sering bertemu dengan Sehun Lulu-ya?"

"kami tidak sesering itu. Hanya kebetulan saja." Jawab Luhan seraya menundukkan wajahnya. Jujur saja ia sedikit risih karena sedari tadi Sehun terus menatapnya.

"berhenti menatapku seperti itu Sehun-ssi." Ucap Luhan akhirnya.

"aku tidak menatapmu nona." Luhan benar-benar ingin sekali melempar wajah datar namja dihadapannya dengan gelas. Sudah jelas-jelas dirinya sedang menatapnya, dasar menyebalkan.

"kalian berdua terlihat sangat manis." Komentar Jaejong.

'Baekhyun tolong aku.' Batin Luhan.

…..

"jadi bagaimana dengan pernikahan mereka berdua abeoji?" Tanya Hangeng.

"lebih cepat lebih bagus. Bagaimana menurutmu Young Jin-ah?"

"aku setuju denganmu. Bulan depan kukira sangat tepat untuk acara pernikahan kalian berdua."

Brush

Ukhuk ukhuk

Luhan dan Sehun menyemburkan minumannya bersamaan. Bulan depan? Oh no!

"APA?" Tanya mereka bersamaan.

"apa itu tidak terlalu cepat kek?" Tanya Sehun. Sebenarnya ia sedikit tidak terima jika acara pernikahannya dilangsugkan bulan depan. Itu terlalu cepat dan juga mendadak. Apalagi posisi mereka berdua adalah siswa saat ini.

"shireo!" tolak Luhan. "aku bahkan belum menyiapkan diriku. Dan juga itu terlalu mendadak. Aku tidak mau. Pokoknya tidak mau!" keukeuh Luhan.

"keputusan kami tidak bisa diganggu gugat lagi Xi Luhan. mau tidak mau kalian berdua harus siap untuk bulan depan. Untuk masalah persiapan kami sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Dan kami memberikan waktu 3 minggu sebelum acara pernikahan dilangsungkan untuk kalian agar lebih saing mengenal. Kudengar walaupun kalian berdua satu sekolah, tapi kalian tak bergitu dekat bukan? Jadi gunakan waktu tersebut untuk mengenali pasangan kalian masing-masing." Ucap Sooman panjang lebar. Dan Luhan banar-benar ingin mengubur kakek tua menyebalkan itu hidup-hidup.

"dan juga Luhan-ah, selama 3 minggu itu kau akan tinggal bersama kami dikediaman Oh Yunho." Luhan dapat merasakan persendiannya lemas seketika. Pernikahan yang dilangsungkan bulan depan, 3 minggu harus lebih dekat dengan manusia datar bernama Oh Sehun, dan juga selama 3 minggu tinggal satu atap dengannya?

Bersiaplah untuk saat itu Xi Luhan.

Tbc

Aish makin gaje aja ini cerita. Mian banget ya kalau jelej. Soalnya nida bikinnya ngebut nih. Ngejar kuota. Target minimal post 1 chapter sebelum hiatus karena kuota abis. Maaf banget.

Makasih banyak buat respon yang readers kasih dichap-chap sebelumnya, nida seneng baca review kalian. Ternyata banyak juga yang suka sama FF abal nida #terhura

Thanks buat **Novey, Rara Jung, ajib4ff, Reezu Kim, HyunRa, , Asroyasrii, flower flower, Cho Ya Sin, Tania3424, lisnana1, baekyeolish,DiraLeeXiOh, Oh Se Na, Aswshn, 0227 Thia Melinda, fangirl-shipper,flower you, Shafira2306, Juniel Is A Vampire Hybrid, WinterHeaven, RZHH 261220 **

Thanks buat review kalian. Jangan bosen buat review FF abal nida ya.. #wink

Ya udah gitu aja silahkan read and review sesuka kalian,,


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : Married In High School (Part 4)**

**Author : Park Nida**

**Cast : HunHan,KrisTao,ChanBaek,KaiLu and Others**

**Genre : Romance (maybe), Familiy, Humor, and bla bla bla**

**Rated : T**

**Desclaimer : Cast hanya milik TYME, diri sendiri,SM Ent. Ortu and This STORY is MINE!**

**WARNING ! THIS FIC YAOI, GAJE,TYPO BERTEBARAN, GAK NYAMBUNG, DAN BLA BLA BLA**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ**

**NO BASH! NO COPAS!**

**PLAGIATOR? GET OUT!**

HAPPY READING…..

..

..

..

"kau harus berlaku baik disana nanti. Jangan membantah apa yang dikatakan jae ajjeomma. Kau benar-benar harus menjadi namja yang baik. Okay?" Luhan mendengus pelan. Ya Tuhan, kenapa ibunya seperti menjualnya sih? Kenapa harus tinggal dirumah si tuan datar itu? Lebih baik tinggal di rumah Baekhyun saja – batin Luhan miris.

"eomma. Aku tidak mau pergi." Rengek Luhan seraya bergelayut di tangan Heechul. Hal tersebut mengundang cibiran dari Kris – calon adik iparnya yang kebetulan berkunjung kerumahnya. Ingin melihat kakak ipar untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dia pikir Luhan akan pergi ke bulan apa? Dasar tiang listrik menyebalkan – batin Luhan.

"sudahlah kakak ipar, jalani saja. Kau pasti bahagia tinggal di istana keluarga Oh." Luhan memberikan death glarenya pada namja tinggi menyebalkan dihadapannya. Sedangkan Kris hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"gege! Jangan menatap Kris ge-ku seperti itu!" pekik Zitao seraya menatap tajam Luhan dengan mata pandanya. Huh dasar dongsaeng durhaka.

"lihat saja. Aku tidak akan sudi mempunyai adik ipar menyebalkan sepertimu. Dasar Kris bodoh." Pekik Luhan geram sebelum memasuki mobil jemputannya dan pergi. Disana, dibalik punggung Zitao, Kris tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sungguh menyenangkan menggoda calon kakak iparnya itu.

"gege! Berhenti tertawa. Suaramu jelek." Ucap Zitao seraya berkacak pinggang dan menatap Kris tajam.

"hey, kenapa kau marah padaku? Ah baiklah aku minta maaf." Zitao menyeringai tipis.

"tidak! Tao tidak mau memaafkan gege." Ucapnya seraya bersedekap. Benar-benar terlihat manis dimata seorang Kris Wu.

"haah baiklah. kau oleh melakukan apapun yang kau mau." Ucap Kris akhirnya. Ia sangat tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh kekasih imutnya ini.

"kalau begitu ayo kita pergi." Ucapnya semangat. "tas Gucci I'm coming!"

…

…

…

Luhan memasuki 'rumah sementara' nya dengan kagum. Sebenarnya rumah ini lebih layak di sebut sebagai istana raja dimana Oh Yunho yang menjadi raja, Jaejong menjadi ratu agungnya, dan, dan Oh Sehun menjadi putra mahkota. Huh rasanya lidah Luhan bermasalah saat menyebut Oh Sehun sebagai putra mahkota. Ck yang benar saja. Bahkan ia lebih cocok disebut makhluk idiot berwajah datar. (sampai sekarang Luhan masih berfikir Sehun itu idiot karena memanggilnya 'nona' padahal jelas-jelas Luhan adalah namja.)

"silahkan ikuti saya tuan muda." Luhan mengikuti sosok paruh baya yang memanggilnya 'tuan muda' tadi. Manic rusanya tidak henti-hentinya mengagumi keindahan rumah – istana – tersebut. Benar-benar mengagumkan.

"selamat datang dirumah kami Luhannie." Luhan sedikit tersentak saat suara Jaejong menggema ditelinganya. Detik berikutnya ia membungkuk hormat pada pemilik rumah yang kebetulan (atau memang sengaja) berkumpul diruangan yang menurut Luhan adalah ruangan keluarga. Jaejong mendekati Luhan dan memeluknya penuh kasih sayang. Benar-benar wanita yang hangat. Sama seperti ibunya. Meskipun terkadang ibunya suka marah-marah.

"ayo, ajjeomma akan tunjukkan kamarmu. Sehun-ah, bawakan barang-barang Luhan kekamarnya." Di sana sosok Sehun tetap dengan wajah datarnya memandang Luhan malas, namun tetap melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan oleh ibunya. Benar-benar anak yang berbakti – pikir Luhan.

Mereka bertiga (Luhan, Jaejong dan Sehun) memasuki sebuah ruangan yang Luhan yakini adalah kamar yang akan ditempatinya. Ruangan ini lebih besar dibandingkan dengan kamar miliknya dirumah.

"nah, ini kamarmu. Aku harap kau menyukainya. Dan jangan sungkan untuk meminta sesuatu atau bantuan pada kami. Terlebih pada Sehunnie. Ingat. Dia calon suamimu." Luhan mengangguk ragu. Ia benar-beanr ragu jika meminta bantuan pada si wajah datar itu. "istirahatlah. Wajahmu benar0-benar terlihat lelah." Jaejong mengecup seklilas kening Luhan kemudian berlalu, meninggalkan kamar Luhan.

"haahhh dasar kakek menyebalkan. Kenapa mereka senang sekali menyiksaku sih? Mereka benar-beanr keterlaluan. Membuangku ketempat ini. Aarrrgghhhh kalian semua menyebal _

_kan" Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya saat melihat Sehun yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan seperti biasa. Datar.

"jangan berteriak dirumahku, kau pikir rumahku hutan?" desisnya seraya meninggalkan Luhan yang saat ini terdiam dengan wajah konyolnya.

**O.O**

Kris hanya pasrah saat tubuh tingginya diseret Zitao untuk terus mengikuti kemanapun dirinya pergi. Dikedua tangannya terdapat beberapa paper bag penuh barang milik Zitao. Kris merasa dirinya seperti sang pelayan yang sedang mengantarkan putrid nyonya besar berbelanja.

"Zitao, sebaiknya kita pulang. Kau sudah belanja terlalu banyak Zitao." Ucap Kris.

"eum, baiklah. tapi kita beli ice cream dulu ya. gege mau kan?" Kris menghela nafas pelan. Menolak pun percuma. Itu tandanya ia harus siap tak bertemu dengan kekasih manjanya selama seminggu. Jujur Kris lebih memilih kartu creditnya dibobol oleh kasir dibandingkan tidak bertemu kekasihnya selama seminggu. Yang benar saja! Satu hari saja sudah seperti serahun, apalagi seminggu? Membayangkannya saja Kris tak sanggup.

"anything for you beb." Ucapnya seraya mengusap pipi chubby Zitao.

"yeay Tao saaayang Kris ge." Ucapanya riang seraya mengecup pipi Kris kilat.

..

..

..

Luhan merasa bosan terus menerus berdiam diri dikamarnya. Sebenarnya ia sangat penasaran dengan rumah bak istana ini. Makanya ia memilih untuk berkeliling disekitar rumah. Manic coklatnya meneliti setiap benda yang menarik untuk dilihat. Sepertinya Oh ajjeossi sangat menyukai lukisan, disetiap ruangan pasti terdapat beberapa lukisan milik pelukis terkenal. Disudut ruang keluarga terdapat satu lukisan yang berukurab lebih besar dari pada lukisan-lukisan yang lain. Dalam lukisan tersebut terdapat potret keluarga besar Oh. Disana ada Jae ajjeomma, Yunho ajjeossi, Oh Sehun dan seorang anak kecil.

"huh, aku tidak tahu jika si wajah datar itu memiliki adik." Gumamnya seraya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "cukup manis." Lanjutnya. Kemudian Luhan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju beberapa figura yang ditata rapi diatas meja khusus.

Luhan terkiki saat melihat foto seorang anak kecil yang Luhan yankini adalah Sehun saat masih balita. "hah gendut sekali dia. Jauh berbeda dengan sekarang. Tapi jika dilihat-lihat imut juga. ㅋㅋㅋ

"siapa kau?"

"Ya Tuhan." Luhan hampir saja menjatuhkan figura ditangannya.

"noona. Kau sedang apa dirumahku? Apa kau mau mencuri foto hyung ku?" Luhan membulatkan mata rusanya saat mendengar penuturan anak kecil dihadapannya ini. Mencuri? Foto si wajah datar? Heh untuk apa? Dia kira Luhan itu Baekhyun apa yang sang sangat terobsesi dengan si wajah datar itu? Huh dibanding wajah datarnya itu, wajahku jauh lebih tampan – batin Luhan.

Twitch

Luhan menatap horror bocah kecil dihadapannya. Dia memanggil Luhan apa? Noona? Luhan menghela nafasnya pelan. "ya! apa yang kau katakana tadi?" tanyanya dengan senyum (yang sebenarnya senyum palsu) manisnya.

"apa yang noona lakukan dirumahku?" ah jinjja. Luhan berdehem sejenak untuk Menetralkan emosi (sebenarnya Luhan paling tidak suka dipanggil noona) yang tiba-tiba naik.

"ya! kau tidak mengenalku?" tanyanya yang dibalas dengan tatapan bingung oleh anak tersebut. 'ah jelas saja dia tidak mengenalku, bertemu saja baru kali ini. Pertemuan pertama yang buruk.' Batin Luhan. "baiklah. namaku Xi Luhan, namja tertampan di XOXO High School. Aku adalah tamu istimewa dirumah ini, asal kau tahu saja. Dan juga panggil aku hyung. Arasseo?" bocah tersebut menatap Luhan datar. Huh kenapa wajah mereka berdua sama menyebalkannya sih? – batin Luhan. "ya! kenapa melihatku dengan wajah datarmu itu huh?"

"hyung? Apa kau yakin? Bahkan wajahmu tak menunjukkannya." Luhan hampir saja melempar wajah boah tengik dihadapannya dengan figura yang terletak di atas meja. Jika saja dia tak ingat sedang dimana dirinya saat ini, sudah dipastikan anak ini tidak akan selamat.

"hey bocah. Berapa usiamu?" sepertinya sifat asli Luhan perlahan mulai keluar. 'huh jangan salahkan aku. Kau sendiri yang membangunkan sisiku yang lain bocah tengik.' Batinnya.

"12 tahun. Kenapa memangnya? Apa kau menyukaiku?" Luhan mencibir pelan. Menyukainya? Yang beanr saja. Luhan bukanlah seorang pedofil. Ingat.

"jangan bercanda. Hanya saja cara bicaramu seperti ajjeossi tua kau tahu." Bocah tersebut membulatkan matanya.

"ah, rupanya kau disini Sehyun-ah." Ucap Jaejong saat melihat putra bungsunya tengah bersama Luhan. "ah, Luhan perkenalkan ini Sehyun. Adik Sehun. Hyun-ah, ini Luhan hyung calon kakak iparmu." Ucap Jaejong memperkenalkan satu sama lain.

"senang bertemu denganmu Sehyun-ah." Luhan tersenyum manis dan mengusak rambur Sehyun gemas.

"jangan mengacak rambutku noona. Kau tahu berapa aku membayar untuk menata rambut seperti ini huh?" dengusnya seraya merapikan tatanan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"ya! jaga bicaramu. Luhan-ah, maafkan Sehyun, dia memang seperti ini jika berhadapan dengan orangbaru. Tapi sebenarnya dia anak yang manis.

"tidak apa-apa ajjeoma."

"jja, ayo kita makan. Kim ajjeomma sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk kita." Luhan menghela nafas sejenak. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti langkah sang tuan rumah. Sepertinya hari-harinya akan sulit.

..

..

..

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuh lelahnya keranjang. Ah sejak kemarin Baekhyun belum menghubungi Luhan. sesungguhnya ia sangat penasaran dengan siapa Luhan dijodohkan. Dengan epat namja manis tersebut meraih ponselnya dan mengetikan beberapa kata pada sahabat sehidup sematinya tersebut.

**To : Lulu Deer**

**Lu, kemana saja kau sejak kemarin? Kau tak menghubungiku sama sekali. Apa kau tak merindukanku?**

Send

Drrt drrtt

**Fro, : Lulu Deer**

**Mian Baekkie, aku baik-baik saja. Tentu saja aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu. **

**To : Lulu Deer**

**Lalu, bagaimana dengan calon suamimu? Ayo ceritakan padaku.**

Send

Ddrrrt ddrrtt

**From : Lulu Deer**

**Aku tiak menyangka. Ini seperti mimpi buruk kau tahu. Ahhh sepertinya hidupku akan semakin sulit. Apa yang harus aku lakukan Baekkie? ****ㅠ****_****ㅠ ****besok aku akan menceritakannya padamu, tapi kau harus janji tidak akan mengamuk padaku. **

"huh apa ini? Kenapa aku mengamuk? Ck dasar rusa aneh."

**To : Lulu Deer**

**Ya! untuk apa aku mengamuk? Baiklah. kau berhutang penjelasan padaku. Istirahatlah, ini sudah malam. Jalja Lulu deer. **

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan. Dia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk mendengar penjelasan dari Luhan. ahh benar-benar menegangkan. "baiklah, besok aku akan menagih janjimu Xiao Lu."

**O.O**

"Luluuuuuu." Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. Masih pagi sudah berteriak tak karuan – batin Luhan. "ya! kau tidak lupakan dengan janjimu tadi malam? Aku menagih janjimu sekarang Xiao Lu." Ucap Baekhyun setelah mendudukkan bokongnya disamping Luhan.

"eum itu… kau tahu? Mereka benar-benar tidak membiarkanku lepas. Dan ya, seperti yang kau katakan aku harus menjalaninya." Ucap Luhan seraya merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"lalu siapa namja yang akan menjadi suamimu nanti? Apa dia tampan?" Tanya Baekhyun antusias.

"menurutku biasa saja. Dan kau tahu dia satu sekolah dengan kita. Yang lebih parahnya lagi, sekarangaku harus tinggal dengannya sampai hari pernikahan kami dilaksanakan. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya. Apalagi saat bertemu dengan adiknya yang tak jauh berbeda dengannya. Sungguh menyebalkan. "

"benarkah? Siapa? Siapa? Cepat katakan!"

"tidak mau! Aku takut kau akan mengamuk padaku." Cicit Luhan.

"tidak akan. Untuk apa aku mengamuk padamu, ya selama itu buka Se- ya! jangan bilang orang itu adalah Oh Sehun?" Luhan menegakkan kepalanya. Namja cantik tersebut menggigit bibir bawahnya takut. "itu bukan Oh Sehun kan? Bukan dia kan?" Luhan menundukkan kepalanya takut. Tiba-tiba suasana kelas menjadi hening. Seisi kelas sedari tadi menguping apa yang Baekhyun dan Luhan katakan.

"eum. I-itu si wajah datar." Gumam Luhan.

"M-MWO? I- itu benar-beanr Oh Sehun? Pangeran sekolah kita? K-kau bercanda kan?" Luhan menggeleng pelan.

Hening

"ANDWEEE! KENAPA HARUS OH SEHUN, XI LUHAN? DARI SEKIAN BANYAK PRIA DINEGARA INI KENAPA HARUS OH SEHUN? AARRGGHHH AKU BENAR-BENAR MEMBENCIMU! HIKS" Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajah basahnya diatas meja.

"Baekkie-ya, kau marah?"

"TENTU SAJA! KAU TAHU BETAPA AKU MENYUKAINYA? TAPI…. TAPI KENAPA KAU YANG HARUS MENIKAH DENGANNYA? KENAPA TIDAK DENGANKU SAJA? HUWEEEE EOMMA!" Luhan segera menutup telinganya yang tiba-tiba berdengung akibat teriakan Baekhyun yang menggelegar. Sebenarnya bukan Luhan saja, semua siswa dikelasnya pun sama. Dan tak sedikit yang bernasib sama seperti Baekhyun karena patah hati.

"ya! aku saja tidak percaya jika dia yang akan dijodohkan denganku." Ucap Luhan berusaha membela diri.

"tapi.. tapi kenapa harus Oh Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya mengguncang tubuh Luhan sehingga membuat kepala Luhan berkunang-kunang.

"Baek hentikan! Kepalaku pusing." Gerutu Luhan seraya memegangi kepalanya. "ini benar-benar sangat rumit Baek." Ucap Luhan setelah Baekhyun berhentik mengguncang tubuh mungilnya.

"aah aku benar-benar patah hati." Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya tanda ia kesal. Tangisnya sudah mereda beberapa menityang lalau. "Lu, bawa aku ke UKS, sepertinya kepalaku pusing." Luhan memukul kepala Baekhyun kesal. Anak ini terlalu berlebihan – pikir Luhan.

"ya! kenapa memukulku? Aku begini juga gara-gara kau!" pekik Baekhyun kesal.

"ya! kau tahu kenapa aku tidak mau menceritakan ini padamu, karena sudah ku duga akan seperti ini. Bukankah kau berjanji tidak akan mengamuk padaku? Seharusnya kau salahkan saja kakekku dan keluarga Oh itu. Jangan salahkan aku!" protes Luhan tak terima.

"haah, apa aku harus benar-benar melupakan Oh Sehun? Itu sangat sulit Lu." Luhan berdecak.

"seharusnya kau mencari kekasih saja Baek. Jika ku lihat wajahmu sangat cantik, imut, matamu indah, dan tubuhmu benar-benar mungil. Jika saja aku bukan sahabatmu mungkin aku akan mendaftar untuk menjadi kekasihmu." Baekhyun menatap horror Luhan. kekasih? yang benar saja!

"ya! aku ini tidak cantik! Tadinya aku berfikir untuk berkencan dengan Sehun, tapi semuanya gagal gara-gara kau. Lagi pula aku tidak mau menjadi kekasihmu." Luhan mencibir pelan.

"hey, kenapa kau begitu terobsesi dengan si wajah datar itu? Asal kau tahu saja dia itu sangat menyebalkan. Adiknya juga. Mereka itu seperti tembok. Huh menyebalkan. Apa sih hebatnya dia? Kalau popular disekolah ini juga banyak. SangHyun, misalnya. Dia jauh lebih tinggi dari siwajah datar itu. Wajahnya tampan dan juga cute dalam satu waktu. Dan juga ada Jong Suk sunbaenim. Kenapa harus Oh Sehun?"

Pletak

"aww. Ya! kenapa kau memukulku, bodoh?" Baekhyun memelototkan mata sipitnya, meskipun tak sebesar mata Kyungsoo kekasih si Ketua kelas dikelas Sehun.

"berhenti menjelek-jelekkan Oh Sehun Xi Luhan." Luhan menggerutu kecil. Kenapa sih sahabatnya ini begitu mengidolakan si wajah datar?

"ahh sudahlah. Kepalaku benar-benar serasa mau meledak."

….

"jadi istrimu sekarang tinggal dirumahmu? Waaw daebak!" pekik Chanyeol heboh. Sedangkan Sehun hanya memutar bolamatanya malas.

"dia bukan istriku dobi."

"hey, tapi kalian akan segera menikah tuan Oh Sehun." Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya disofa ruangan khusus mereka. menatap aneh Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk dengan PSP barunya. Dasar kekanakan – pikir Sehun.

"ya! kenalkan aku dengannya. Dia pasti jika kau tidak mau dengannya, untukku saja." Sehun melemparkan tatapan tajamnya pada sosok Chanyeol yang kini sedang tersenyum konyol. Meskipun Sehun tidak terlalu menyukai Luhan, namun jika untuk diserahkan pada si dobi ini lebih baik tidak. Mana mau Sehun memberikan Luhan pada playboy seperti Chanyeol.

"bermimpi saja sana."

"lalu, kapan acara pernikahanmu diadakan? Aku benar-benar tidak percaya sebentar lagi seorang Oh Sehun akan menjadi seorang suami. Haha bahkan umurmu belum genap 18 tahun. Sungguh konyol." Sehun mendengus.

"mollasso."

"apa kau menyukainya?" Sehun menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"calon istrimu. Apa kau menyukainya?" ucapnya tanpa menoleh kearah Sehun.

"ahh, si nona cerewet itu? Eum,, entahlah. Aku tidak banyak bertemu dengannya selama ini. Dia benar-benar seperti ajjeomma penjual bulgogi dipinggir jalan. Begitu berisik." Chanyeol mendengus saat tulisan 'Game Over' terpampang di layar PSPnya.

"kau tahu aku benar-benar penasaran dengan wajah istrimu. Secantik apa dia sampai-sampai seorang Oh Sehun tak mampu menolaknya."

"aku benar tidak tertarik dengannya. Lagi pula yang membuatku tak mampu menolaknya adalah kakekku. Aku tidak ngin mengecewakannya." Ucap Sehun seraya melempar bantal sofa kearah Chanyeol.

"ya ya ya, jawabanmu selalu seperti itu tuan muda Oh."

..

..

..

"baiklah, aku akan memaafkanmu. Tapi kau harus memberitahuku semua tentang Oh Sehun, kesehariannya, foto-fotonya, pokoknya semua tentang Sehun padaku. Kau mengerti?"

"tidak mau! Kau kira aku ini stalker si wajah datar apa? Huh aku tidak sudi, asal kau tahu saja." Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya. Sedangkan Luhan tengah bersedekap seraya menatap segerombol siswa dikelasnya yang tengah sibuk bermain kartu.

"Ya! Xi Luhan! kau pelit sekali." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. Kenapa Luhan semakin menyebalkan sih?

…

…

…

Luhan berjalan seorang diri dikoridor kelas yang sepi. Baekhyun pulang duluan karena orang tuanya akan pergi ke Beijing, jadi mau tidak mau ia harus pulang cepat untuk mengantar orang tuanya yang maiak kerja tersebut. Alhasil, Luhan ditinggal sendirian. Huh menyebalkan.

"hey nona, kenapa kau lama sekali? kau berjalan seperti siput saja." Luhan menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat seseorang dihadapannya.

"lagi pula siapa suruh kau menungguku?" cibir Luhan.

"hey nona, jangan kira aku senang menunggumu. Jika saja eomma tidak terus mengomel untuk pulang bersamamu, mana sudi aku menunggumu. Kau benar-benar menyusahkan." Desis Sehun seraya berjalan meninggalkan Luhan. namja manis tersebut membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"ya! Oh Sehun kau menyebalkan!" pekik Luhan keras. Masa bodo dengan siswa yang masih ada disekolah, ia beanr-benar kesal dengan si wajah datar tersebut. "hey, wajah datar! Tunggu aku!"

Sehun menatap datar Luhan yang kini tengah duduk disampingnya. Nafasnya benar-benar tak karuan. Sial sekali dia. Berlari untuk mengejar mobil Sehun yang sudah melaju.

"ya! kenapa meninggalkanku?" dengus Luhan seraya bersedekap dan memanyunkan bibirnya. Sedangkan Sehun tetap bertahan dengan poker facenya.

"bukankah kau menyuruhku untuk tidak menunggumu? Dasar nona aneh." Luhan menggeram kesal. Sial sekali dirinya.

"ya! apa sebenarnya yang Baekhyun lihat dari dirimu huh? Kau begitu menyebalkan, idiot, berwajah datar, dan juga buta. Kenapa dia sangat membanggakanmu? Manusia es?"

"itu karena sahabatmu bisa memilih mana yang terbaik. Tidak sepertimu nona." Sehun menatap Luhan sinis. Sedangkan Luhan berdecih kesal.

'baik apanya? Jelas-jelas meyebalkan.' Batin Luhan. "YA! BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU NONA, BODOH!" pekik Luhan tak terima. Hah jika terus berdekatan dengannya bisa-bisa ia terkena stroke diusia muda. Sungguh mengerikan.

'Eomma, aku ingin pulang.'

Tbc

Annyeonghaseyo readersdeul, nida balik lagi setelah beberapa hari hiatus. Hehe maaf banget soalnya jaringan eror. Udah beberapa hari ini nida mau psot FF tapi FFN nya eror terus. Gak bisa dibuka lewat HP, jadinya nida nunggu dulu sampe FFN nya balik lagi. Untuk chap 4 ini gimana kira-kira? Jelek banget ya? makin aneh ceritanya ya?

Untuk readers yang bilang ini terlalu lambat, nida sengaja bikin sesuai alur yang ada di otak nida, jadinya mau tidak mau ceritanya kayak gini.

Big thanks buat **Novey,rzhh 261220, Rara Jung, diraleexioh, younlaycious88, fykaisoo, hatakehanahungry,WinterHeaven, 0227 Thia Melinda, AlmiraAzhari, BulePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE,Hunhanminute,Hyunra, Aswnhn,fangirl-shipper, Dazelle Saputri, ajib4ff,Juniel Is A Vampire Hybrid, Wonkyuhae ** yang udah berkenan review, makasih juag buat readers yang udah mampir dan baca FF nida.

Last, silahkan review sesuka readers, asalkan jangan bash castnya aja. Kritik dan saran nida terima dengan lapang dada.


End file.
